What Happened Kaoru!
by Chicken Pox Fox
Summary: Kaoru has mysteriously turned back into a kid. And Hikaru get's a lot of ideas concerning his brother.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Chicken Pox Fox

"A story made for fun, and thanks to Kenji, It has all kinds of smut, Shouta, Twincest, Rape/manipulation, and yeah some oral here and there… etc."

Title:

"**What Happened Kaoru!?"**

_Let us just say… Kaoru one day wakes up as a six year old kid one Saturday morning. And Hikaru –who has realized his infatuation for his twin- has to take care of him… Hikaru –beings the loving older brother- will find a way to get his twin back to normal…. Nah! Let's have fun with this situation first!! _

The twins were resting in their room nice and cool, the silk covered bed –blankets and bed covers and pillow covers- did little to keep the two warm. So all they could do was huddle together in the center of the bed- sharing heat as twins should.

Hikaru hugged Kaoru's body closer to his, fine maybe he didn't have an intimate relationship with him, but this was a good reason to have his bare chest pressed against Kaoru's (unfortunately) clothed one. "Kaoru… what time is it?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru moved to the edge of the bed and peeked at the clock. "Uhm…. aniki I'm not sure…. The short hand is pointing to six…and the long one at five…." Said Kaoru, yawning and crawling back to Hikaru.

Hikaru was about to mutter _'what do you mean? Can't you tell the time PROPERLY?' _but then he realized something. Kaoru's body was _smaller_ than usual –kinda like Hani's body-, his voice a little _higher_ like a little kid, and what was even stranger Kaoru _couldn't tell the time!!_ Hikaru quickly shook himself awake. He sat up –much to Kaoru's shock as he fell from his position on Hikaru's chest unto Hikaru's lap- and looked at Kaoru.

" . . . "

Kaoru looked up at Hikaru his eyed wide with shock. "Hika-chaan….. how come you got so … 'Grown-Up'?" Kaoru asked, getting of his brother and staring wide-eyed at Hikaru. Hikaru stared at Kaoru. Somehow, this couldn't be happening. C'mon Kaoru wasn't a little kid anymore….

Kaoru's night shirt was now several sizes to big and was now giving Hikaru a nice view of his chest. _This has got to be a joke, this is just Hani in a…. Kaoru costume… yeah that's it, haha… nice Joke you guys. This isn't funny anymore you can come out now _Hikaru thought. Kaoru looked at him, "Hikaru…. Can you teach me how you became 'grown-up'?" Kaoru asked innocently.

"Hani-sempai…. The joke is over…. Tell me where did you hide Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, not quite believing in himself. Kaoru cocked his head to the side. _Hani-sempai? Who was that?_

For a minute they were only staring at each other. Until Kaoru jumped Hikaru. "Tell me Hika-ruuuu…… Why are you looking for someone with the name of.. Hani-sempai?" Kaoru asked. And then pouted. "Don't you like me anymore…..?" Kaoru asked.

_Ok, ok, fine. Kaoru is small… again… No that can't be. That's not possible._ Hikaru pinched Kaoru's cheek just to see if this was real. "Ow! Aniki!!" Kaoru yelled, slapping Hikaru's hand away. "Why did you do that??" Kaoru asked, and pouted as his eyes went all teary-eyed. Hikaru was now freaked out. _Fuck. Kaoru. Fuck. Damn. Now. Fuck. _Hikaru cursed, then he realized if he re-arranged those curses he can make quite an interesting sentence. Which is '_Fuck, fuck fuck, Kaoru now. Damn'_ Hikaru repeated the same thought over and over again until Kaoru interrupted him. The _little _Kaoru.

"Aniki! You're SOOO MEAN! I thought you loved me-" Kaoru whined and hid himself under the sheets. Sobbing. "-I'm never talking to you AGAIN!"

Hikaru looked at Kaoru; a devilish smirk on his face. _'Ok, if this is really happening… I'll just play with my twin to the fullest… hehe….'._ Ok now Hikaru was starting to get so many delicious thoughts that it didn't matter if this was a dream or not. For as of now… Kaoru would be Hikaru's play-thing.

_Damn this is so wrong…._

Hikaru patted Kaoru on his head, ad chuckled. "Kaoru, you do love me right?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru nodded and muttered a 'yes' in between sobs. "Then come here, and give me a hug"

_Oh yeah, this would be so fun… no matter how wrong it is. Or how un-Hikaru like I be…. This is JUST A DREAM anyway…_

0EnD0

Haha, this is NOT a one-shot, but I wont update until I get lots of reviews at least 15, since I'm not sure I should be making stories when I have to be studying. Damn, school..

Oh, yeah, Hikaru is a little Out of Character here… but only at the start… coz' I don't know how to make him accept the situation.

15 reviews people!! Review Review. If you don't want to wait long to see what Hikaru will do to Kaoru.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Chicken Pox Fox

"A story made for fun, and thanks to Kenji, It has all kinds of smut, Shouta, Twincest, Rape/manipulation, and yeah some oral here and there… etc."

Title:

"**What Happened Kaoru!?"**

_Let us just say… Kaoru one day wakes up as a six year old kid one Saturday morning. And Hikaru –who has realized his infatuation for his twin- has to take care of him… Hikaru –beings the loving older brother- will find a way to get his twin back to normal…. Nah! Let's have fun with this situation first!! _

Kaoru did as he was told, and gave his brother a hug. "Hikaru…. I don't understand. How come you got so adult-y…." said Kaoru obviously waiting for an answer. _Any_ answer. Hikaru answered with a short chuckle and tightened his hug with Kaoru. "Kaoru… I did not become 'adult-y' and left you small… you just became small….again" whispered Hikaru.

As if on cue, Kaoru nipped at Hikaru's neck, "Hika-ruuuu!! You're so mean!"

And from his _little _brother's small gesture Hikaru got the message: _Kaoru had no idea what he was getting at._

Kaoru struggled away from Hikaru –much to Hikaru's displeasure- and grabbed at his pillow and—

Hikaru looked at him warily, _he isn't going to do what I think he will…. _

-- Kaoru raised the pillow and brought it down upon his brothers head. "Mean Hika-chan!" shouted Kaoru. Bringing the pillow up into the air again and bringing it down in a way that it hit Hikaru's back.

Hikaru would have had a fun time with his brother IF he wasn't getting hit with a pillow. On a particularly strong hit from the pillow- Hikaru ripped the pillow out of his brother's grasp and threw it against the bed's headboard. Kaoru looked at him in a way that showed his fear.

There were many times before that Hikaru and he had a fight… but it was due to insignificant things like: 'Who gets the last cookie', or 'who gets to throw a snowball at the mailman first'. But nothing like this. Kaoru didn't even know what they were fighting about anymore. Or if they are really fighting, or if this was actually Hikaru.

Hikaru saw the fear in his twins eyes- and felt guilty. It wasn't like Kaoru _wanted_ to become a little kid. Or was this even _real_? This _is_ just a dream… right? This is actually impossible…. C'mon who ever heard of your twin turning into a little kid again? It was just like believing that a muffin will rule the world…. Impossible right? _Right._

Slowly Hikaru reached out to place a hand on Kaoru's shoulder- which he couldn't do because Kaoru had jerked away from him.

"You! What have you done with Hikaru!!??" asked the little Hitachiin as he looked around for his twin.

Hikaru stared at his twin, and smiled, no more like grinned… devilishly.

"Kaoru believe me…. I'm Hikaru" said Hikaru in what he hopes to be his most playful & childish voice. Kaoru still didn't believe. The older twin –and taller- thought for awhile…. Maybe something Kaoru did in the past that only he can possibly know about will prove the fact that he is actually him…

"Kaoru-chan" Hikaru started with a gentle and childish voice. "Do you remember the time that you an around the room naked at night saying that your clothes were monsters?" asked Hikaru recalling that time- and quickly decided not too, because he was getting some strange feelings down south….

Kaoru blushed out of embarrassment. And it finally dawned unto him… this was his brother. How he became adult-y was still a mystery.

((( I just don't know how to continue…. But lets move along. Let's say they are now at the point where they are wrestling in the bed and do not feel awkward about each others predicament. )))

Hikaru had Kaoru pinned under him a pillow in between them. "Hika-chan!!" Kaoru yelled struggling. "It's no fair! You're thou-tsands times bigger than me!!"

Hikaru got off and started to think about… stuff.

_I wonder, is fuck-able a word? It should…. Coz' I like that word. Fuck-able. They should mention something about Kaoru in a dictionary meaning… or something like that._

_I wonder… if I can test Kaoru if he really is as fuck-able as he looks…._

Pleased with the thought, Hikaru carried Kaoru off the bed and happily walked towards the bathroom and locking the door as soon as they were inside.

Hikaru gently set Kaoru down on the floor and turned his back on him to rummage around the bathroom drawer from… something.

But what he didn't expect to see when he turned back to face Kaoru is….

0EnD0

(NEXT UDATE: on 30 reviews. If you guys can give me 20…. You might as well give me 30 or more…. Consider putting your ideas for this story in your reviews PLEASE)

PLEASE VISIT MY HOMEPAGE:

A link to it is in my profile thing-y

ALSO: Ask questions to Hikaru and Kaou –concerning this story if you like- at this fun to your questions will be posted in the as yet to be opened site for them

Wow! With out me knowing it… I made a cliffhanger!!

Lol…. Sorry for the late update, it's because I have so many schoolwork…

And Kenji had writers block (yes folks Kenji gives me ideas and I right it down)

Sorry guys there will be another long wait.


End file.
